Bethal Walchaís
Bethal Walchaís is one of the foremost Ladies of Izril and wife to [[Chevalier Thomast]]. She is the current scion of the Walchaís family. Appearance Bethal has short hair and is taller, thinner, younger, and more beautiful than Magnolia. She has a energetic, loud voice.Chapter 6.25 Personality Background 2 days before many nobles met at the Melissars' estate to varify if Flos had indeed returned, a hooded figure was sighted by her guards in her garden. It turned out to be a female, human Assassin who was shortly afterwards slain by said guards. Lady Bethal had the suspicion for the assassin to have been sent by Magnolia, hence Bethal's aggressive attitude towards her when they met at the Melissars' estate.Chapter 4.06 KM Chronology Powers and Abilities Bethal is capable of emitting an aura that makes it feel as though invisible edged blades fill the air. Classes/Levels: * Lady Lv. ? Skills: * of Thorns * Skies Equipment * Gem Earring - Enchanted for communication. Trivia * Her surname was revealed in Chapter 4.39 G. * Bethal is either in her late 30s or early 40s, as she appears to be a bit younger than Magnolia. Quotes Volume 4 * (To Magnolia) “Of course not! How silly of me. Here I was worked up about the issue, while my dear husband assured me you would never have anything to do with that!” * (To her Knights) “My, but they are upset, aren’t they? Look at them looking around like ants. Or is that because we’re on a hilltop?” * (To her Knights) “Kill the Chieftain, and destroy as many Hobs and high-level Goblins on your way to her as possible, please. I will allow six to guard me, including you, Thomast.” * (To Thomast) “Oh, don’t look at me like that. We spoke about this! Or rather, I did. You know it has to be done.” * (To Goblins) “Prepare yourselves, Goblins. Tomorrow I return. Flee before then, or I will come back to crush you.” * (To Thomast) “Thomast, I’m not in the mood to hunt Goblins any longer. Let’s go home.” * (To Magnolia) “Magnolia? It’s me. Yes, Bethal. I’m not hunting the Goblins anymore. What? No, I see them. They’re right in front of me. But I’m giving up. Okay? Wait—stop shouting!” * (To Magnolia) “I lost two of my Rose Knights. Two! You said they’d be easy to—no, don’t shout at me! There were unforeseen circumstances that—how many were killed? A few hundred…maybe a thousand. Yes, there are lots more. No, I’m not doing it! There’s too much risk and I don’t feel like it. Yes, I don’t feel like it. I’m going back to my estate. Send a carriage to—hello? Hello?” * (To Thomast) “Prudish. Do be a dear and find us a nice deserted house so we can be alone. Or a tent. Or a bush. Or we can just find some grass and order everyone to look away.” * (To Magnolia) “You used to run about naked with me, Magnolia. Don’t act so prim and proper.” Volume 5 * (To Magnolia) “After you slapped me and told me to run or be cut down with my family. I never thanked you for doing that.” * (To Magnolia) “Not anymore. I thought I knew good and evil, Magnolia. But all this? This? This is madness.” * (To Magnolia) “I don’t think it’s the same. Magnolia. I think it hurts differently each time.” * (To Magnolia) “It seems natural to me. If Thomast died I would find his killer and make them suffer for all eternity. If a Drake sent by the Walled Cities killed him—I would do exactly the same.” Volume 6 * (To Thomast) “Don’t you think they deserve it? Don’t you? They called me a coward! When my family, my brother and father and mother all died there! Where were they, Thomast? Where were they?” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:House Walchaís Category:Ladies Category:Izril